


Exposure

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, swearing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many other parts of his life, Lucas could easily divide his sex life into two eras: Before and After Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieKisses/gifts).



Like many other parts of his life, Lucas could easily divide his sex life into two eras: Before and After Henry. Apparently, being naked in public so often had left Henry with a lack of shame and a pretty darn kinky wild side. Or was that part because of the dominatrix? Lucas wasn't sure why.

To be honest, Lucas didn't care why, either, not when Henry's hand was down his pants, not when Henry's hard cock was grinding perfectly against his ass, shoving Lucas's hips against the OCME van, dragging Lucas closer and closer to the edge. He owed whoever or whatever was responsible for Henry's filthy streak a fruit basket, Jesus.

"We don't have a lot of time," Henry said, voice low and rough, as he gently freed Lucas's cock from the cramped space of his jeans. "So many police officers nearby. Any of them could come over here and see what I'm doing to you, what you're doing to me. We could get caught at any moment."

Lucas let out a broken moan.

"Imagine the looks on their faces," Henry continued, words hot against Lucas's neck. "The wide eyes, the dropped jaws, the flushed cheeks. Some of them disgusted, some intrigued, some both all at once, and all of them shocked by the sight of us. Would they let us finish before they arrested us, do you think?"

God, Lucas could picture it all—the burning shame and the sickening dread, the guilt, the fear. The sheepish look on Henry's face as they were both slapped in handcuffs. They should stop. They really, _really_ needed to stop.

He'd never been this turned on before in his life.

He thrust into Henry's hand, spurred on by Henry chuckling in his ear and the sounds of nearby voices getting closer. His sweaty palms skidded on the side of the van, the damp skin making an ugly squeaking noise that was far too loud, even over the frantic rhythm of his pulse and his panting breaths. They were so going to get caught. God, he shouldn't want that. He bit his lip, holding back another choked moan.

"I doubt that they will," Henry said. "Unfortunately, they'll probably leave the two of us as we are now—frustrated and painfully aroused. Which is an absolute shame, in my opinion."

"Please," Lucas gasped. "Doc, I...Henry, _please_."

Dragging his thumb over the head of Lucas's cock, Henry dropped his voice to a whisper and said, "Do you know what I'm going to do when we have a little more privacy, Lucas?" Lucas's insides went tight. He knew what Henry would say, knew Henry would use the word that undid Lucas every time... "I'm going to fuck you."

Lucas came.


End file.
